


Cómo unir a una pareja en dos pasos

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John están juntos, por fin. Ahora es su turno como celestinos. ¿Conseguirán unir a Mycroft y Lestrade? Es un Mystrade, aunque en realidad Sherlock y John toman el protagonismo. One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo unir a una pareja en dos pasos

Personaje: Mycroft

Objeto: Contenedor de basura

o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o.

 

\- Ellos se quieren - dijo John bajando el periódico.

\- ¿Qué? - contestó Sherlock volviendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Mycroft y Lestrade.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso, John? Desde que estamos juntos no dejas de ver parejas en todas partes - bufó.

\- Vamos, seguro que hasta tú puedes verlo... Bueno, puede que no - se corrigió ante la mirada de incredulidad de su compañero. - Tengo un plan. Nos dividiremos el trabajo. Yo se lo diré a Lestrade y tú a Mycroft. ¿Bien, no? Pues voy a vestirme.

John prácticamente huyó antes de que Sherlock pudiera oponerse.

El rubio salió de casa sin ver a su novio. Supuso, o más bien esperó, que estuviese llevando a cabo su cometido. Y se dirigió al suyo.

Llegó a Scotland Yard, pero Lestrade no se encontraba allí. No le gustaba la idea de decir este tipo de cosas por móvil, pero tampoco la de esperarle hasta que volviera y, por supuesto, dejarle un recado a su secretaria estaba descartado. Así que le mandó un mensaje.

Mycroft necesita de tus servicios. Contacta con él cuando te sea posible - JW

Al darle a enviar pensó en el posible doble sentido del mensaje, pero ya no podía borrarlo, así que levantó los hombros ante ese pensamiento y se fue a casa. ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sherlock?, pensó.

Sherlock se encontraba a las puertas de la mansión de Mycroft. La seguridad estaba de cambio de turno, así que aprovechó para entrar por la puerta de servicio. No se veía a nadie. Mejor, pensó Sherlock.

Ya estaba en la casa, pero no tenía nada pensado. ¿Qué haría para llevar a cabo el propósito de John? Y su mente se iluminó.

\- Un contenedor de basura, eso es - musitó.

Llamaron a la habitación de Mycroft, y al abrir la puerta, éste se encontró un regalo de un metro por metro y medio, con un lazo enorme y un gran PARA MYCROFT escrito con rotulador. Lo abrió allí mismo, la intriga era demasiado grande para esperar. Y su sorpresa resultó ser mayor que su intriga...

\- ¿Un contenedor de basura? - soltó enarcando una ceja.

Y al comenzar a abrir la tapa, Sherlock salió como un resorte, con un cartón en las manos que decía:

LE GUSTAS A LESTRADE, y un número de teléfono justo debajo. Mycroft cogió el cartón al vuelo, cuando su hermano lo tiró al aire antes de deslizarse grácilmente por la barandilla de la escalera.

Se quedó mirando el cartón, acostumbrado ya a las excentricidades de su hermano, y marcó en el móvil con una sonrisa... ¿Lestrade? Soy Mycroft. ¿Estás libre...?

Cuando Sherlock llegó a casa, John se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, medio dormido. Se tumbó a su lado, haciendo un hueco con su cuerpo para que el ex-militar pudiera reacomodarse.

\- ¿Habrá funcionado? - preguntó John contra su pecho.

\- Seguro - respondió Sherlock sumergiendo su cara en el dorado pelo.

 

o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o.

Espero que les haya gustado. Se me ocurrió de pronto no más. Mystrade, un terreno en el que profundizar *se sonroja*.

Espero con ansia sus reviews ^_^


End file.
